Laundry Day
by gryfindorgoddsss
Summary: Puck and Rachel didn't break up and instead found themselves deeply enthralled with each other after the Mash-Up.
1. Chapter 1

"Do you miss it?" Rachel snuck up behind Puck as he sat on the bleachers watching the football team practice. He was pondering what his week would have been like if he had chosen the team over Glee when Coach forced the boys to pick practice over performing. No more slushees but no more Rachel.

"Hell no." He looked behind him and caught her eyes, quickly looking back at the field trying to push his feelings away by focusing on the bright sun beating down over the field.

Rachel ignored his tone and sat down beside him, putting her hand on his knee. "Look at me." He kept looking forward but put his arm around her waist.

"What do you want?"

"I hope you didn't choose Glee over football because of me." She whispered into her lap. He finally looked at her face.

"Why? Wouldn't most chicks think that's so romantic?" Puck snapped back trying to cover up his disappointment.

"Because I don't think this relationship is going to work out. I would never want you to make choices based on us" Rachel said softly and she looked back down at her lap.

"That's cool." Puck pulled his hand away from her and rested his back against the bleacher behind him. When he yanked his hand back from behind Rachel and rubbed his mohawk, Puck blurted our, "I was going to break up with you anyway."

Rachel, shocked and hurt, spun to face Puck and sat on her feet, resting her weight on her knees, leaning into his face. "No you were not Noah?!" Rachel tried to grab his hand as he rubbed his head again.

Puck swatted her away. "Yes, I was." He looked back down. "You don't even want intimacy. What am I supposed to think."

Rachel sighed and pulled away. "Last night wasn't intimate enough for you?"

"I know you're into Finn."

"Noah..." Rachel sighed again. Puck loved the way she whispered his name and grabbed her by the hips, pulling her to face him. He rested his head on her shoulder, with full view down the white v neck she wore under her cardigan that day. He licked his lips and thought about the night before when she let him bite her nipples through her bra as they furiously made out in their underwear on his bed. He saw her chest bounce before he heard her laughing.

"Stop being a perv, I came out here to talk to you." Rachel pushed him away slightly while still holding onto the side of his t-shirt.

"I don't want to be with you if you're just using me to get over Finn." Puck finally spat out.

"You're the one who is interested in Quinn." Rachel yelled back as Puck looked up to see her pouting.

"Berry," Puck cupped Rachel's cheek and looked into her eyes. "that's just not true."

"I just don't believe you." Rachel kept looking down at his wrist, avoiding his gaze.

Puck reached behind her long chestnut hair and pressed his finger tips into the back of her neck while his thumbs stroked her cheeks. "Not even a little bit." He pressed on the nape of her neck up to try and look directly into his eyes. Rachel took a deep breath and tried to hold back her tears.

"You're lying." She let go of his shirt, forgetting her hands were twisted in the fabric.

Puck pulled his hands away from her face and grabbed her wrists, holding her hands back against his chest. "I wouldn't lie to you, Berry." She was still looking down and breathing heavily, so Puck rested his chin against Rachel's neck and whispered into her ear, "Trust is a two way street." Puck let go of Rachel's hands and slid out from under her legs, grabbed his bag and pulled something out of the side pocket before walking swiftly down the bleacher stairs.

Rachel looked down at the end of the bench and saw a photo she half recognized of two small children at the JCC swimming pool poking their heads out above the edge of the pool.

"Puck wait!"

Rachel called out from above the track but Puck was already walking against the running lanes, making his way back to the main campus parking lot. Rachel leapt up, tossed her bag over her shoulders and chased after him, photo in hand. When she finally caught up to Puck at his car door, Rachel banged her tiny fist against the window, "That's not fair! You can't just hold on to this photo and not explain yourself."

Puck yanked up the emergency brake and cracked open his door. "What do you want Berry? You made it clear we're over."

Rachel didn't bother walking around and pulled the rest of the driver side door open. She hoisted herself up into the cab of his truck and plopped onto his lap, facing him. Puck rubbed both of his hands through his hair vigorously. "Seriously, what do you want? You're the one who just broke up with me."

"You." Rachel swallowed hard before holding his face in her hands. "I want you." Puck grabbed the back of her head before she finished and kissed her hard. She opened her mouth and slipped her tongue into his mouth. She held his neck as he grabbed her sides and pressed her back closer into his chest. She started to pull his shift up as she worked her way down, kissing the right side of his neck.

Puck threw the shirt he was wearing into the back seat as Rachel pulled her cardigan off. "Do you want to move to the back?" He whispered against her chest, kissing down her collarbones, as she looked towards the ceiling.

"Won't people notice?" Puck looked around and didn't see anyone left in the parking lot besides the cars he recognized from every football practice.

"It's probably safe for another 30 minutes." Puck ran his hands up and down Rachel's sides and groped her breasts over her see through white shirt, his eyes fixed on her hard nipples.

"That's plenty of time." Rachel said point blank and she started to unbuckle his pants. Puck groaned under his breath, thinking about her hands anywhere near his pants made him hard. He moved his hands up the silly brown plaid mini skirt she wore that day, feeling her soft thighs against his jeans.

"Rachel Berry, are you not wearing underwear?"

All responsible life choices flew out the window as Puck ran his finger against Rachel's inner thigh and hip bone noticing a clear lack of the lace material he found in the same spot the day before. She moaned quietly into Puck's ear, trying to appear coy.

"Laundry day."

Puck reached around and grabbed Rachel's ass with both hands. "I want you."

"I want you so badly". Puck squeezed Rachel's waist as he heard her words and pulled her body against his chest.

"Take off your bra." Puck laid back against the head rest unchanging as he played with the top of Rachel's inner thigh.

She let out a moan and grabbed Puck's wrists from under her skirt, spreading her legs wider and placing his hands back on her inner thigh. Puck pushed his index finger between Rachel's lips and rubbed her clit before pushing one finger inside of her.

Rachel rested her back against the steering wheel and ground her hips against his hand.

He pulled his hand out from under her skirt. "I said take it off Berry." Puck smirked and pinched her hard nipple through her shirt. Rachel let out another soft moan before reaching behind her back and unclasping her bra before pulling the straps out from under her shoulders and tossing it in the back seat on top of Puck's shirt.

Puck pulled her shirt up over her breast and started sucking on her skin, putting two fingers inside of her and rubbing her clit with his thumb. Rachel felt dizzy and rested her head against Puck.

"Do you like this?" He pulled away from her chest and whispered in her ear.

"Yes." Rachel squealed while trying to catch her breath.

Puck pictured Rachel bending over in the shower as he fingered her harder and rubbed her clit.

Rachel kissed his neck and moaned into his skin and her hands worked down Puck's chest and under his jeans. Rachel rubbed her hand against his zipper while she worked at opening his belt buckle.

"Are you sure?" Rachel had pulled Puck's cock out from his jeans and was running her hand up and down his shaft.

"Turn around." Puck grabbed Rachel's hand so hard she blushed and turned around to straddle his lap backwards. Puck grabbed his dick and rubbed it against Rachel's clit, giving her time to make up her mind. He pushed a second finger inside her while still rubbing her. She moaned loudly and unwrapped a condom before rolling it down his shaft. Puck grabbed her ass and lifted her back into his lap. He felt her wet spot on his thigh and knew how desperate she wanted him back.

Puck pulled his pointer and middle finger out from between her legs and shoved them in Rachel's mount. "Tell me if it hurts."

Rachel held his fingers out and licked around them, knowing it would tease Noah.

He whispered in her ear, "What do you want Berry, you have to say it."

She immediately bit her tongue to hold back the sass and Puck pressed against her from behind. "I want you to fuck me right here and right now." Puck held Rachel's skirt up as he pushed himself inside Rachel, making her breathe out hard.

"Shhh." Puck whispered in her ear and pressed her body back against his chest.

Rachel groaned in response and pressed herself against the steering wheel as Puck continued to kiss her neck and rock his hips against hers.

Puck held on to her hips and rocked against her gently, speeding up and trying to pull her down deeper into his lap. He wrapped his arm around her waist and touched between her legs again, sending shivers down Rachel's spine. He felt her twitch which made him hold his breath and think of mail men.

Rachel surprisingly moaned quietly as she rocked back and forth to orgasm. Noah came right when she squeezed her hips together.

"Fuck" They blurted out simultaneously and started laughing. Noah pulled the wrapper off and tossed it on the ground outside of his car.

"That's littering!" Rachel yelled.

"Oh do you want to pick it up and carry it inside Berry?" Rachel blushed and pulled her cardigan back on.

"No, not really." She laughed as Puck put his shirt back on and zipped her bra into his gym duffel. "Hey! That's mine!"

"I think the no underwear thing suits you." Puck checked his zipper and then examined his neck in the rear view mirror. "Plus you marked me so you owe me."

"Seriously Puck that's my only clean bra." Rachel pleaded with him to unzip his sports bag.

"I would pay to see you show up to school without a bra on." Noah breathed down her neck and cupped her breasts through her shirt. "You shouldn't hide these from the world."

"You want the world to see my breasts?" Rachel retorted.

"They can look but the can't touch. That's all me." Puck pulled her shirt over her head and pushed Rachel's back down on the cab seat. Putting his nipple in her mouth while pitching the other, kissing down her stomach while pulling her skirt up over her hips. Rachel started breathing heavy as Puck blew air and licked her inner thigh while Rachel writhed underneath him.

"You're right." Puck pulled away and grabbed the handle of his gym bag. He pulled out a practice squad shirt with his number on the front. "You should wear a shirt."

Rachel blushed and put it on, breathing in his scent, she sighed as she breathed out. "You really want me to have this?"

"Even trade." Puck winked and swung her bra around above his head. Rachel laughed at his stupidity and suddenly Puck was on top of her again, feeling under her shirt and battling her tongue. "Sorry, you just look so cute in that." He covered his eyes with his hands playfully, "but I won't look I will just take you home." As soon as Puck said this, Rachel was rubbing his arm and kissing up his neck to his ear.

"No rush, my dads won't be back from the city for a couple hours." Before Rachel could finish her statement, Puck was peeling out of the parking lot and heading North towards Rachel's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Puck walked into school that day with a bad attitude. His car was making a funny noise again. And not attending football practice left him without an outlet for his anger. He was plowing through the corridor when he saw Rachel Berry pulling books out of her locker.

"Hey Babe, where are you off to?" Rachel turned to look at Puck smirking at her. "I thought you had a free period after lunch?"

Rachel smiled, "I do, I just wanted to get some work done." Puck pulled the books out of her hand.

"To the library then."

"Yes, but I actually have a lot of work to do. Please Noah, I'll see you after Glee. But I really need to write this essay for American History."

"I can help. I swear. I was going to blow off home ed anyway let me watch you read. I'll be quiet I swear."

"Fine," Rachel said as she closed her locker, "but you have to promise to be quiet."

"Whatever you want baby." Puck started walking towards the library and turned around to see Rachel begrudgingly following him.

Puck walked to the back of the room and sat down at a table all by itself behind a bookcase. He put Rachel's books down in front of him and tossed his bag onto the chair next to him.

Rachel, following closely behind, sat down next to him and opened up her textbook. The bell rang and half of the library cleared out for 4th period.

After taking a peak over the book case, Puck moved his chair right up next to Rachel. She blushed and looked up from her book to make eye contact with him.

"Noah. I told you I have work."

"I know. I just want to chill here with you. Just ignore me." Puck pulled a notebook and pencil out of his bag.

After a few minutes, Puck out his left hand on Rachel's thigh. He heard her breath in and didn't move. When she relaxed again, he started rubbing his thumb and moving his hand higher up her thigh.

Rachel sighed, "Noah, stop it."

Without looking up Puck replied, "I'm working. Shh."

Rachel rolled her eyes and then exhaled sharply as Puck's fingers made their way up her thigh to the edge of her panties.

"Puck.." Rachel sighed again softly, biting her own fist and flipping the page of her book.

"Yes dear?" Puck teased her while rubbing her clit through her panties.

"Bathroom?" Rachel whispered.

"No," Puck slipped his fingers into her panties and rubbed his index finger against Rachel's clit. "I'm comfortable studying here."

Rachel bit her fist and grabbed his wrist. "You are impossible."

Puck pushed his finger inside or Rachel and pulled it back out to rub her clit again.

Rachel moaned against her hand and turned red. "Please."

Puck pulled his hand out and put his index finger in his mouth. "Sorry. I'll let you study."

Rachel exhaled hard and stood up. After checking above the bookcase in front of them, she grabbed his shirt and walked off. Puck leapt from his chair and followed her back to the last row of bookcases where the single stall bathroom was. She walked in without looking back and he snuck a peak over his shoulder to make sure no one saw them.

Once inside Rachel pushed him against the door and Puck immediately grabbed her waist and hiked up her skirt. He looked down to see her fresh cotton panties and bit her lip while they kissed passionately.

Rachel pulled his belt buckle and Puck forced his hand between her thighs. Before he could touch her, Rachel was pulling his zipper down and falling to her knees in front of him. Puck moaned when Rachel pulled his cock out from his boxers and took him in her mouth. He grabbed Rachel's thick dark hair with both hands and thrust his hips instinctively.

Rachel gagged and pulled off, leaving a trail of saliva. "Hey watch it." Puck lost it and grabbed her. He pushed her up against the wall and ripped her panties down to her knees.

"You're a tease."

"No," Rachel sighed as Puck flicked his tip against her clit. "you're the tease."

He thirst himself inside of her and covered her mouth with his free hand while his other hand held the thigh she had wrapped around his waist.

"Fuck me" Rachel moaned against his hand and squeezed her thigh around his waist pulling him closer when he pulled out.

Puck wrapped both arms around Rachel's waist and held her up by the waist to thrust into her harder. Rachel leaned down to suck on his neck and moan against his skin.

Puck squeezed her hips and fucked her hard against the dirty wall trying to think of anything to slow down the grand finale. Rachel pushed against his shoulders and Puck refocused on her face while he pulled out.

"Can I cum in your mouth?" He said it before he realized what he was saying. But before he could apologize, Rachel was on her knees, rubbing his shaft and taking him in her mouth.

"Fuck," Puck moaned as he held himself up with a hand against the wall in front of him.

Rachel waited until he started to shake before standing up and slipping out. Puck smashed his forehead against the wall and grunted.

"God. Fuck. Bitch." He took over where Rachel left off. After washing his hands and zipping his jeans, Puck walked out into the library and found Rachel sitting at the same table reading her book. He cane up behind her and whispered in her ear, "Two can play that game."

He didn't even try to be subtle and pulled his chair out before slipping under the table. He pushed her thighs apart and pulled her panties down before flicking his tongue against her clit and pushing two fingers inside her. Rachel squeezed her thighs together but he held them apart and flicked his tongue faster while curling his fingers and rubbing the rough patch inside her.

Rachel reaches down and grabbed Puck by his mohawk but that only made him quicken his pace. She tried to cover her moans with her fist in her mouth but Puck kept going. When he felt her hips squeezing together again, Puck pulled his fingers out and crawled out from under the table. Rachel was red and gripping the desk with a crazed look in her eyes.

Puck leaned back in his chair and took the cap off of his pen.

"Sorry, I know. You have studying to do."

Rachel sighed angrily. "This isn't over Puckerman."

"Thank God, I hoped not." Puck smirked at her and gathered his books. "I think I'm going to go finish these notes up in the choir room." Puck stood up and made his wait out of the library.


End file.
